1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to control panels and, more particularly, to control panels end caps that are designed to facilitate mounting the control panel in one of a plurality of orientations relative to a host machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to provide product differentiation while maintaining or reducing costs, it has been proposed to build a commercial appliance control panel that is positionable in one of a pair of orientations. A first orientation has the face of the control panel at a relatively steep slope or orientation relative to the surface of the machine. A second orientation, in which the face is rotated 180xc2x0, disposes the face at a relatively less steep angular orientation. Such a structure is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,424.
However, the assemblies known in the art do not include means to temporarily secure the control panel to the main body of the appliance. Accordingly, it has proven difficult for one person to handle the control panel during the assembly process.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a method and device for preliminarily securing the control panel to the appliance main body during assembly. Moreover, there exists a need in the art for a preliminary securement device that is operable regardless of the orientation of the multi-position control panel.
The present invention is directed toward a method and device for preliminarily securing the control panel to the appliance main body during assembly. The present invention is further directed toward a preliminary securement device that is operable regardless of the orientation of the control panel.
In accordance with the present invention, an end cap for preliminary attachment of a control panel to a main body of an appliance includes a generally planar body having a front side and first and second supporting sides. The supporting sides are disposed at a rear and bottom of the body and are adapted for securement to said appliance main body.
In further accordance with the present invention, each of said supporting sides has a plurality of securing tabs extending therefrom. The securing tabs are adapted to extend through an opening in the appliance main body and to engage the main body to preliminarily secure the control panel to the main body.